Letter
by thousandreasons
Summary: When Miley's dad dies, she starts writing letters to him every week filling him in on what he's missing out. Her best friends help her cope but can some turn into more than friends? xNiley
1. Chapter 1

**Selena.**

There she was, the strongest girl I've ever met, broken. She looked destroyed, vulnerable, and yet she still managed to look gorgeous. But she didn't care. I would feel the same way if my dad just died, out of nowhere. He was her everything, they had the ideal father-daughter relationship that every parent envied. Now she sat next to his open coffin, along with her mom and siblings. Miley was taking it better than everyone else or at least it seemed that way. Everyone could see through her "tough" shell, she was just trying to be strong for the whole family. Everyone was here, from someone Billy worked with on his first album to the Hannah Montana crew. Some were here to support the mourning family.

I just stood there, watching. I watched the family sob, cry and break. I couldn't believe my eyes. I walked over to them. I hugged each of them, leaving Miley for last.

"My condolences, Ms. Cyrus" I whispered in her ear when I hugged her. She gave me a weak smile. I hugged Bryson, Noah, Trace and Brandi. When it was time to hug Miley I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry Miles. It must be really hard for you, but I know you guys can pull through; you are by far the strongest person I've ever met. And if you need anything, you have my number, call at ANY time."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered and engulfed me in a hug. She cried into my shoulder until someone tapped hers making her look up. I let go of her and went along where the crowd was. I stared at the coffin for a second, I just couldn't bring myself to see him yet.

I turn to my left and see Demi nest to me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had bags under her eyes, which meant she hadn't slept much. I looked up at her, and she looked at me. Without saying a word, she hugged me. We stood there for a minute both crying.

**Demi.**

I still couldn't believe this. He was gone, forever. He was like a second father to me, and now her was gone. I look up to see them, how they were coping, but all I see is Noah crying on Miley's shoulder. Miley was trying to sooth her little sister who was uncontrollably sobbing by now.

She was gonna hit her breaking point soon, we all knew that. Especially because hearing her little sister cry and wonder why her daddy will never come back took a toll on her. But we were all here for her when it happened.

I looked over at the coffin; there were pictures of him and each of his kids, father's day presents, drawings, letters written to him before he died, and one written after he died. I picked up a picture, it was him and Miley, and she was just a baby sleeping in her father's arms. He was beaming, holding his little girl. It broke my heart that neither of them would get to feel safe in their father's arms anymore.

I put the picture back down. I picked up a piece of paper titled; My Daddy. It was Miley's first grade handwriting. It said; my daddy is the best daddy ever. He writes songs and makes people happy. My daddy always protects me from bad things, he kills spiders and everything. My daddy loves me very very very much! And when I grow up I'll name my kids like him, cause he is the best daddy ever. By: Destiny Cyrus.

I put that back down and grabbed something Miley wrote down recently. It says;

_Dear Daddy, _

_ I miss you so much, already and it's not even been a day since I last saw you walk into the kitchen with your usual smile. I still can't believe everything that has happened in the last twelve hours, but I'm coping, and helping the family stay strong. Like you always said, Life Goes On. But this time, it's hard. You are, and always will be my hero. You're one of a kind, who else will give my dates a dirty look, or who else would make a joke of every bad situation? I know you are in a better place now, but you have no idea how I'd trade everything I have, to spend a couple of minutes hugging you. I bet it's nice where you are, and you're happy there. So if you're happy, I'm happy, and if I need to touch you, I'll always have Bryson. Now we're one person daddy, because you live inside of me. And I'll make sure that Noie bear is the happiest little girl on the face of the earth; keep that in mind when you watch her grow up from up there. And, this is not a goodbye, it's see you later. I love you so much daddy and I miss you._

_ I'll be writing you soon._

_ Xoxo, Miley._

By the end of that letter I was crying ten times harder. I looked over my shoulder to see Joe, Nick and Kevin there. When Joe saw me he pulled me into a hug and I cried on his chest.

"How's Miley?" he asked in my ear.

"Well, obviously she's broken. But she's taking it better than the rest of the family" I said looking over at her. She now was holding an asleep Noah in her arms, kissing her head every once or twice.

"She's just trying to be strong for her family, and once it calms down, she'll break" Nick said. He could read her like a book and I know it killed him to see her vulnerable. They were best friends, yet so much more. "I'll go hug Miley." And with that he was gone.

**Nick.**

I was headed towards the family when I heard a loud sob. Louder than all the previous ones. I looked over and saw Miley bawling her eyes out, sobbing and shaking. I moved faster and when I got there I just put my arms around her very tightly, as if it would shield her from reality.

She just sat there sobbing on my shoulder. And as always I was the best friend she needed at the moment. She stood up, and I lead her outside, passing many people looking at Miley. When we got outside she started crying again.

"He's gone, Nick. He's gone. Forever." She sobbed "It finally sunk in, I'll never see him smile again, He'll never tuck me in at night, he'll never sing to me when I was upset any more, he'll never see Noah become a woman" she took a deep breath. "He won't walk any of us down the aisle, he won't meet his grandchildren." She sniffed and then continued, "now that he's gone, who'll go out and buy me ice cream after a heart break, who'll tease people with me? No one."

She came closer to me and buried her face in my chest, I felt my shirt get wet, but I didn't care, I just let her cry. I soothed her making circles and running my hands up and down her back. That always helped her relax.

"Miles, he's in a better place now, and he's looking at us from up there" I pointed to the sky. "Wave at him Miles, he'll wave back." She waved at the sky and gave a weak smile.

"Is it really selfish to know that he is in a better place and yet I want him to come back here and hold me tightly?" she sniffed again.

"No, it's not Miles" I said, and she looked at me, her blue eyes were puffed, red and grey, so grey they scared me "but it's normal to want someone back." She just stared ahead, looking at everything around her.

**Miley.**

My dad died. He died. 12 hours ago we were having a pleasant conversation about boys. Those kinds of conversations were never pleasant with him. I chuckled at the memory. He didn't like any of my boyfriends, except for Nick. I just can't believe he is gone. I remember everything about last night, after we finished our conversation, we talked some more and goofed around. It was getting late so I went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling, and crying. Then I heard her tell Noah to call 911. I ran downstairs as fast as I could to see what was wrong, but when I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. My dad was just… lying there, lifeless.

"Hey, it's okay to cry you know?" Nick whispered in my ear. I didn't realize I was holding tears back as I relived the moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. I was so tired of telling the story but it was Nick, I had to tell him.

"Well," I sniffed a few times before starting knowing I'd be a mess afterwards. "Last night, dad and I were just having our father-daughter conversations, like the ones we had on tour all the time" he nodded. "And, it was pretty late and I was getting tired, so I just went upstairs, you know. I didn't know it would be the last time I'd ever see him." He nodded as if telling me to continue. "I woke up this morning to my mom's screams and flew downstairs, and the rest is… you know."

I looked up at him to see him staring right at me. I started tearing up again, shit. "What is killing me right now is that I just can't remember if I said I love you to him and kissed him on the cheek like every other night. Sometimes I forget to do that, and I just can't remember." Fresh tears were now falling and Nick made an attempt to wipe my tears, but more fell.

"I'm always here for you Mi, you know that." He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly. I could stay like this forever. It felt like everything was okay, daddy was still alive, and no one could harm me; I felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley.

I went back inside and sat next to my mom. She was a wreck. The love of her life just died, if it was my husband who died, I wouldn't be able to get out of bed. Much less see a bunch of people. She's my hero, well her and dad. They'll always be.

I gave my mom a tight hug, and felt her weep on my shoulder. I tried to sooth her and pretend it didn't break my heart to see my mom, the strongest person EVER breakdown like that. If people thought I was strong, they had just hadn't got to know my mom then.

I felt her move her face up to match my eyelevel. "It's okay to cry Miles, don't try to be strong" She whispered in my ear. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall, so I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly.

Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. There, I could open my eyes again. "I'm fine." I let go of my mom's grasp and went over to sit down in one of those chairs they have there. I made my way through the crowd, hearing a bunch of "Sorry for your loss" "My condolences" "He was a great person" and more.

I sat down, and let my eyes scan the room. Half of the people were looking at me, and the other half was looking at my family, who was by the coffin. I looked at the glass door; I could see Nick talking to Joe, Kevin, Demi and Selena. Nick looked up, and for a second we made eye contact. He tried to give me a smile, but it turned into a grimace.

All of a sudden I see Emily walk in. She was wearing a black skirt, a grey tank top, and black flats with a black cardigan to top it off. She walked over to me with sad eyes. I just looked at her, my face emotionless.

She said something, no one's asked me yet, "Do you need anything?" I just looked at her, she understood me. She was like a sister to me. "A hug would be nice" tears welled up in my eyes again as she leaned over.

"He's in a better place now Miles, he is watching you even when you think you're all alone and have no one to turn to, you'll have him right here." She pointed to my heart. Leave it to Emily to make you feel better.

"I just miss him so much Em, and it's not even been a day, you know?" She nodded. "He was the best father a girl could ever dream of, and now he's gone. He'll miss all the important moments in Noah's life. She won't remember him when she grows up, and that's what scares me, she's just so young."

Emily understood me, she's like the twin sister I never had. Half way through my rant she started to cry with me.

"Miles, remember; God does everything for a reason. He wouldn't call your dad back into his kingdom for nothing right?" She looked at me.

"I know, but how could God think his job here was done? He'll miss cue points in a person's life. I have no idea who's gonna walk me down the aisle when I get married, or who' spoil my future children with everything he can? If you can answer that then I'll understand."

Emily looked right into my eyes and said "No one has an answer to that, but you have to trust the Lord and see where he guides you." I just hugged her tightly as my tears cascaded to her shoulders.

I let go of Emily's hold and she walked over to my family, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I closed my eyes, leaned back on the chair and started remembering the best moments with daddy. The Hannah premiere back in 2006, my cheerleading competitions, pulling pranks on my siblings all those amazing moments that won't be able to be repeated. I drift away in my dreamland, where everything is okay and people don't die.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and I see Nick with a bottle of water. Suddenly, I remember why I was here and my world starts crumbling again.

"Here, drink it up Mi, you'll need it. Too many tears shed today." I didn't want anything, I didn't want anyone, I just wanted daddy. I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay. I needed to hear that coming from his mouth.

"No. I don't want water." I said stubbornly.

"Come on Mi, you lost fluids today, and I haven't seen you take one drink in all this time." He tried to smack some sense into her. He was right though. I could dehydrate, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Come on Miley, your dad wouldn't want to see you like this" He didn't know what my dad wanted! He's gone, forever.

"You don't know what my dad would've wanted, he's fucking dead. He's gone, forever. He's" I paused, he was really gone. REALLY gone. He's not coming back.

Demi.

I heard Miley crying. That was enough for me to push people until I found her. She was weeping in Nick's shoulder.

"Miles?" I asked uncertain of how she was dealing with all this at the moment. She was my best friend and it killed me to see her like this.

"Dems?" She let go of Nick. She stood up and I out my arms around her. I squeezed her so tight I was amazed that she didn't complain. She had other things t worry about now.

"Can we get out of here, please?" She asked hopeful. "I just can't take another minute of watching him, just lying there dead and I can't do anything about it."

"Of course we can Miles. I'll just let your mom know okay? Go wait in my car, it's unlocked." She just nodded.

I made my way towards Tish. She was a wreck, which was expected, but I've never seen her in such a vulnerable state, ever. "Tish, I'm taking Miley home okay?" I looked into her eyes, but there was nothing. No spark, no life nothing just a dull grey color instead of the gorgeous blue ones she usually had.

"Sure, thanks for coming today" She said. She tried to smile, but it just didn't come out. I hugged her, tightly.

She was like my second mom. "You guys can pull through, I know you can, and I'll always be here if you need me, you know that." And with that I walked away.

I was passing lots of people. I came across the boys and Selena. Only something as big as this could make us all be civil with each other, by each other I mean Selena.

"Guys, I'm taking Miley home. She's done for the day, if any of you want to visit, we'll be at her house what's left of the day." Joe, Kevin and Selena just nodded.

"I'll come with you" it was all Nick said. He cared for Miley in a special way, not in a sister way but they had a special, unbreakable bond. After all, they are each other's first love. But I couldn0t have Nick come.

"Nick, I know you care for her, a lot, but you can't come. She's too vulnerable and I don't know, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't care. I'm coming." Nick said and started walking towards my car. I could see Miley looking out the window, deep in thought.

Nick and I got in the car. I slipped into the driver's seat and Nick went to the back, Miley was in the passenger side.

I couldn't tell if Miley had acknowledged that Nick and I were in the car, she seemed too lost in thought to even care. I started the car, and Miley jumped at the engine's roar. "Oh, hey guys, I didn't hear you get in" she said softly.

"It's okay Miles, just lean back and close your eyes okay? It's been a long day." She just nodded and murmured "It has been a long day."

After about 2 or 3 minutes we heard her breathing even out. I stopped at a red light and looked at Nick, he was staring at Miley. Their love for each other was so obvious.

"She looks so vulnerable, it's like if I barely touch her she'll shatter" Nick said, not taking his eyes off hair. He carefully started to run his hands up and down her hair, it soothes her.

"I know; her family was the only thing that kept her normal, I don't know how she'll deal with this." I hit the road once again after the light turned green. And in 5 minutes time, we've reached her gate. I punched in the code and drove to the garage.

"I'll carry her to her room" said Nick, not wanting to wake her up. This was the only moment she had to escape reality. Where everything was alright and no one could harm her. He put her arms over her waist and carried her bridal style to her room.

She didn't even stir, she was sound asleep. Nick set her down on her bed and I pulled the covers over her body.

"We need food" I said, thinking about what it would be when Miley woke up. "She'll want, chips, chocolate, whipped cream, twizzlers, any type of candy actually. Ben & Jerry's all the flavors you can get.

Nick nodded writing down what she wanted. I knew it by heart, too many heartbreaks, which caused all the junk eating.

"Let me know if she wakes up when I'm gone, I'll be quick, but just let me know okay?" I just gave him a small nod and he walked out the door. I heard the engine roar, and saw the car backing out of the garage.

I went over to the family room in Miley's house. Good thing she has her own place now. I turned on the T.V and started watching a random movie on HBO. It was a romantic comedy, and if it weren't for the situation we were in right now, I'd enjoy it.

30 minutes later, I was about halfway through the movie, and Nick hadn't come back yet. I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I went up to see what was going on.

I opened Miley's door slowly. She wasn't in her bed. In her nightstand laid her phone, it was glowing, and it said; 12 missed calls, 15 messages and 3 voicemails. She hadn't bothered to check it since our conversation last night before bed.

I saw Miley coming out of the bathroom, closing the door, and switching the light off. "Hey Dem" I eyed her suspiciously.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her as she looked at her watch. "About 10 minutes or so" she smiled. It didn't seem forced, like all the previous ones today. It looked real.

That's when I heard Nick pull up in the driveway. "Hey Miley, Nick just got here with junk food." She just looked at me

"Oh, well I'll go open the door for him then." She got up and left the room. I heard her go down stairs.

I looked over her room. Her desk was messy; it was not like this when we got here. Pencils and pens were scattered all over it. There was a folded piece of paper, it said _Daddy._

I opened it and it said;

_Dear daddy,_

_I just got home, well, what I call home. This place seems so empty without you here. And I don't mean my house. I mean the world. Knowing that you'll never come back kills me, knowing that I'll never be able to ask you for some advice on boys or no more milkshakes at 2am. Those thoughts scare me. I don't know what I'll do without you. But I'll pull through, because you always told me that I was your strongest girl, and it might be hard, but I can do it right? I've got great friends that'll help me, like Nick and Demi. And NO dad, we are not dating and aren't going to date. You should've seen how many people showed up today. There was a crowd, a big one. The Hannah crew was there, Disney execs, even Selena! You made lots of people happy, and touched many hearts. We'll all miss you dearly, but I'll write you every week and take the letter to you. That way you'll know everything that's going on with me. So just look over mom, Braison, Noah, Brandi and Trace, that way you'll know what's going on in their lives._

_I love you a lot and I miss you more but I can do it. See you later bud._

_Love, Miley._

This was her way to move on. I think it's cute, and it breaks my heart because I know Miley, and she's waiting that someday her letter will be answered. But they won't, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick.**

When I came in the house, groceries in my hands, I saw Miley walk down the stairs, her cheeks weren't tearstained like they were before, but her hair was messy just like her clothes. There as something odd though, she didn't look devastated, like she did back at the funeral.

I put the bags in the counter.

"Miles, you're up." She just nodded and moved towards the kitchen. Okay then, not talking much. "How long have been awake?" I said, trying to make a conversation.

"10-15 minutes tops" she whispered opening pretty much every cabinet there was looking for something to eat. When she couldn't find anything she reached for the refrigerator door but I stopped her.

"In the bags" she looked at me confused "comfort food's in the bags" I pointed over to the counter. She just nodded and walked over to them.

"Thanks" she muttered looking down.

Where the hell was Demi? I looked around the living room and the kitchen, but no Demi in sight. "Miles, do you have any idea where Demi is?" but Miley didn't answer, she just pointed up, indicating she was upstairs.

"I'll be right back okay, I'll just go tell Demi that I'm back from the store" She nodded only nodded –again.

I made my way to the stairs, and got to the top floor, where Miley's room was. I saw that the door was ajar, so I decided to sneak a peek, to see if Demi was in there of course. Luckily, she was there, studying a piece of paper.

"Dem, I'm back and I brought everything you asked well, what I could find at the store."

"Okay, I'll be right down." She whispered so low; I was surprised I heard it.

"What's that," she looked at me weirdly, she didn't understand what I was talking about. "That piece of paper, in your hand."

"Oh, well Miley wrote a letter" she paused trying to regain her composure "to her dad." I should have figured, this is what Miley does. She has strange ways of moving on, I never question the, because they work; but I've never seen this one.

"Can I read it?" She gave me the piece of paper, it was folded and it said _Daddy _in pink. I took a deep breath, and unfolded the piece of paper. I scanned the first words, they had got to me. It was like I could feel what Miley was feeling, even if it was just for a few minutes.

When I was done reading it, tears threatened to fall from my eyes, I just wouldn't let them. The letter got me thinking about things, like why should Miley, of ALL people, My Miley go through this. She's been through enough, and I wouldn't wish this upon anyone but why can't God just give her a break?

All of a sudden I heard Demi say "Nick, maybe we should go back downstairs and check on Miley" I just nodded, not speaking.

I got up from the bed and headed towards the door. I stopped, and turned around and waited for Demi to come too. "Come on Dem, she needs us right now." I said walking towards her.

She got up too and headed to the door, but not before leaving the letter right where it was.

As we went back downstairs, we couldn't help but notice the awfully quiet house. It was quiet, way too quiet. When we reached the bottom, I looked over the kitchen, the groceries still on the counter. Demi went over to them and started putting each item where they should go.

I went into the living room and saw Miley on the couch; she was looking at a photo album. I took a seat next to her, and looked at the photos in front of her; they were all from back when she was little, not to mention, she was with her dad in EVERY picture.

"You look so happy here" I said as I pointed to a particular photo. Miley was 2 or 3 tops at the time, and she had an ear-to-ear smile. She was in her father's arms at the beach. Her body was covered in sand, and her face was covered in the ice cream she was holding on her right hand, and she was also wearing a tiara.

"That was one of the best days of my life actually." She gave a weak smile "You wanna hear the story?" I nodded and she got ready to start.

**Miley.**

Here I was, sitting on my couch talking to Nick about one of my favorite childhood memories. "In the 5 years that you've known me, I don't think I've ever told you this" she giggled lightly.

"Really? Well you can tell me now" Nick said smoothly. I just loved how smooth he was, there was this constant flirting between us, but it probably meant nothing to him; he had Samantha now. But, as a good friend, I decided to accept that.

"Well, I was 2 or 3, I can't remember correctly, and mom and dad had taken me to the beach. It was the first time, I can remember that I went to the beach, so I was psyched." I chuckled at the memory.

"I'd count down the days, and I'd pack and un pack every day. I had all my things ready, it was a trip just me, mom, and dad." I paused.

"You can stop if you want Miles, it's okay. I don't need to know." Nick whispered in my ear. Sure, it hurt to mention dad, but to not mention him hurt more, because people pitied me, they think that I'll have an instant break down if I talk about him. That angered me.

"No, I have to!" I exclaimed, that's when I saw Demi leaning on the wall that divided the dining room from the living room. "Come sit Demi" I said, but it sounded more like a command, she just did as I asked.

"Back to the story; I was so excited, and the day of the trip finally came, so I was –according to my dad –so annoyingly cute, because I wouldn't shut up about it." My eyes started to water, but I wasn't letting the tears fall.

"When we finally got in the plane, I was beyond happy. I was ecstatic. We were going on vacation, the three of us, and no one would interrupt dad. Well, the day that picture was taken, we were at the beach. It was my first time ever at the beach."

I dared to look up; I'd been playing with my sweater while telling the story. I saw Nick's eyes were looking right at me. When I looked into his eyes, I felt safe in some way.

"That day, at the beach, I made my first sand castle, actually, I made like 5. I'd pretend it was my village and I was pretending I was the princess and everyone bowed down and followed what I said." I smiled, and the tears finally fell.

"H-He told me that I was a princess, His princess. And he would do whatever I asked him in a heartbeat." I paused and smiled, remembering the moment "after that, he picked me up and took me to the water. It was so cold, but it was worth it." After telling the story, the tears kept falling.

"Miles, look at me, you know your dad would've done ANYTHING for you right? Well, I'm your best friend, and I care for you so _so _much that it'd kill me to see you hurt, to see you like this. So come on, Mi, you can pull through right?"

He looked at me; his eyes were full of hope and honesty. I had to say yes, but instead of saying it, it kind of sounded like a sob, which caused him to put his arms around me. I was enjoying every second of the hug; I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. And out of the corner of my eyes I could see Demi smirking.

* * *

**Heeeey Guys! I'm sooo sorry that it's been a long wait, but i promise that in the next few chapters i'll pay off ;) and i have a question for you guys, what other couples do you want happening in this story, besides Niley, Duhh lol. Leave your suggestions on a review. And again, I'm so sorry and thank you to all 6 of you that reviewed chapter 1 and 2 it means so much being new and everything, so THANK YOU. :D **

**BTW. VOTE MILEY & JO BRO'S AT KCA! NOW, VOTE VOTE VOTEEEEE**


End file.
